polskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nobody's Fool
}} Nobody's Fool é uma canção do álbum Let Go, da cantora canadense Avril Lavigne :) Letra Step up, step up, step up Step up, step up, step up Step up, step up, step up Fall back Take a look at me And you'll see I'm for real I'll feel what only I can feel And if that don't appeal to you Let me know And I'll go 'Cuz I flow Better when my colors show And that's the way it has to be Honestly 'Cuz creativity Could never bloom In my room I'd throw it all away before I lie So don't call me with a compromise Hang up the phone I've got a backbone Stronger than yours La la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la Yeah, yeah, yeah If you're trying to turn me into someone else Its easy to see I'm not down with that I'm not nobody's fool If you're trying to turn me into something else I've seen enough and I'm over that I'm not nobody's fool If you wanna bring me down Go ahead and try Go ahead and try You don't know You think you know me like yourself But I fear That you're only telling me what I wanna hear But do you give a damn Understand That I can't Not be what I am I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon Its not a simple here if I'm not so soon I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen And a little more green But it's amazing what a couple of years can mean La la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la Yeah, yeah If you're trying to turn me into someone else Its easy to see I'm not down with that I'm not nobody's fool If you're trying to turn me into something else I've seen enough and I'm over that I'm not nobody's fool If you wanna bring me down Go ahead and try Go ahead and try Go ahead and try Try to look me in the eye But you'll never see inside Until you realize Realize Things are trying to settle down Just try to figure out Exactly what I'm about If it's with or without you I don't need you doubtin' me If you're trying to turn me into someone else It's easy to see I'm not down with that I'm not nobody's fool If you're trying to turn me into something else I've seen enough and I'm over that I'm not nobody's fool If you wanna bring me down Go ahead and try Try La la la la la la (yeah, yeah) La la la la la la la (yeah, yeah) La la la la la la (oh) La la la la la la (would you be laughing out loud) La la la la la la la (if I played to my own crowd) La la la la la la (try)